1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to portable computer systems, and more particularly to a computer system which can function as a notepad computer and includes provisions for receiving and storing a keyboard to operate as a notebook computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable computer systems are becoming more powerful, smaller and lighter with each few months. Notebook computers have been available for some time. They are generally about 81/2.times.11 inches in width and length and 11/2 to 2 inches thick. They include an liquid crystal display (LCD) screen, a keyboard, a floppy disk and or hard disk and various other ports and items standard on desktop computers. Typically they weigh from 5 to 9 pounds, including batteries. Data input and application interaction is generally accomplished by using the keyboard. One problem has been the need to learn to type to efficiently operate the system and the need of a stable location for the computer when you must type. However, keyboard input is often very precise, so that complicated commands can be entered without numerous errors.
One newer arrival in the class of portable computer systems is the slate or notepad computer. In this type of computer a stylus is used to write directly on the LCD screen used in the unit. A digitizer captures the movements of the stylus and software in the computer converts the movement to commands, either by monitoring location when the system is being used in a touch screen-like mode, or by converting the movements into specific characters, which then form the command or data. Thus there is no reason to learn to type. By using the computer as a notepad, no resting space is required for operation of the unit. However, very specialized software is required, the processing may be slow, characters may be misinterpreted and various other problems may occur. One advantage of a notepad is that the unit may be very small.
One problem is that computers are built to be either notepads, and not use a keyboard, or as notebooks, which require use of the keyboard. Thus there is no crossover and a user is forced to select or spend significantly more money to obtain both units.